Mille et une façon de faire chier le monde
by la vague folle
Summary: Et une vague de Kiwi s'abattit sur eux. Deux chieuses mortes il y a longtemps, refont surface. Que vont-elle faire? bah faire chier vous pensez quoi!
1. liste

**HEY les gens! on vient faire chier le monde! nous voila de retour, avec ma chère KiwiDeL'espace, avec une idée douteuse et tout et tout!**

**donc premier chapitre, explique qui, et comment on va faire chier! une pitite liste quoi! XD**

**allez partit pour nos délires? bon courage!**

* * *

**Liste pour faire chier.**

1. Voler le maquillage de Kidd

2. Donner un pantalon à Izou, le priver de ses kimonos et autres sous vêtements douteux

3. Confisquer les joujous de Law au péril de nos vies.

4. Teindre les vêtements de Kizaru en vert caca.

5. Confisquer le sake de Shanks

6. Faire voir Saw et Vendredi 13 à Perona

7. Teindre Zoro en blond.

8. Puis Sanji en vert

9. Raser la moustache de barbe banche!

10. Piquer les cigarettes de Sanji

11. Offrir un livre "le régime pour les nuls" à Luffy

12 priver Garp de Donuts, on sinon j'appelle tatie marie-thérèse

13. (Nombre maudit) raser complètement Marco et Satch, et se cotiser pour la coller sur l'ancienne moustache de Bb

14. Piquer l'oreiller d'Ace

15: mettre une déclaration d'amour dans le casier de koby, et lui poser un lapin

16. Peindre les costumes de la marine en rose grâce au peinture-peinture fruit acquis pour les vêtements de kizaru

16bis. Ordonner à ces marines d'aller se battre contre Shanks pour qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque.

17. Trouver une oursonne pour Bepo. Une oursonne mal - élevé

18. Draguer sanji, pour lui avouer qu'on est lesbienne au troisième rendez vous

19. Faire adopter un chien par luffy. Un chien qui pisserait et chierait partout.

20. dire à Bon Clay que la classique c'est nul, et lui dire de se mettre au Hip-Hop

21. Dire à crocodile que c'est une poule mouillée, puis lorsqu'il te répond, l'engueuler en lui disant qu'il est trop sec.

22. Envoyer une carte à Hancock en l'invitant au mariage de Luffy. Et lui dire que c'est avec Bartoloméo

23. Envoyer la même carte à Bartoloméo en changeant par Hancock.

24. dire au Kungfu Dugong d'envahir Alabasta et de suivre les gens du palais partout.

25. Prendre possession du corps de Zoro pour aller dire à Sanji "qu'en fait je suis une fille". Lui demander de vérifier.

26. mettre des décrets dans le G5, comme quoi il est STRICTEMENT interdit de fumer.

27. Avouer à Sanji que Nami est enceinte.

28. piquer les lunettes de Koby et Tashigi pour les échanger!

29. Couper le nez de Bagguy pour jouer au ping pong.

30. Demander à Bagguy s'il a fait l'école du cirque.

.

_voila le début! après si vous/nous avons des idées, on actualisera la liste XD enjoyyyyyy!_

_La vague folle et KiwiDeL'espace_


	2. Prologue

**hey les gens! ça va? moi bof, j'suis malade et j'reprends lundi... et Kiwi ça va XD**

**merci de toutes vos reviews! elles sont choupi! bon sauf Sarha avec qui je m'expliquerais après... **

**merci à: AfroRadish, kurokarakuri, Littlejuju, mlodie et minimilie! yeah!**

******d'ailleurs j'ai actualisé la liste! XD**

* * *

"Dis..."

Un murmure dans un cimetière.

"Oui?"

Une réponse dans une autre tombe.

"Tu trouves pas qu'on se fait chier?"

C'est cette minuscule petite phrase qui lancerait la vague de Kiwi qui allait s'abattre sur le monde!

.

.

_ Deux mois plus tard_

**_NEWS COCO_**

.

.

.

Partout dans le monde, les plus grandes figures, qu'elles soient Marine, Pirate ou Révolutionnaire, sont victimes d'un étrange fait. Pour résumer, quelqu'un, fait tout pour les embeter! Mais personne ne sait vraiment qui est a l'origine de ces événements qui viennent chambouler le monde, si ce n'est que les personnes ( d'après les témoignages elles sont deux) signent toujours d'un Kiwi ou d'un dessin de vague. C'est devenu leur symbole. Le phénomène de la vague de Kiwi !

* * *

_Alors?_

_Vague_

_pour te répondre, Sarah, je dois te dire que NON, nous ne copions pas l'histoire de l'auteur sublime qu'est Loan the daughter of Neptune et sa fic, on ne peut plus drôle! j'ai bien trop de respect pour le travail qu'elle fournit pour me faire passer pour une vulgaire copieuse, et je pense que Kiwi est du même avis que moi! Il y a certe une ressemblance entre notre idée de départ (qui est de faire chier les perso de One Piece) MAIS, nous ne faisons pas de Drables, on choisit des perso au pif, et pas dans un ordre définis, on suit quand même un fil directeur de la part de nos héroïnes, et on le fait juste pour se marrer! Je fais d'ailleurs particulièrement attention à éviter de copier des blagues, comme chanter "i'm a barbie girl" devant killer, (vak et son histoire l'illusion) pour ne pas copier les autres auteurs, car je sais combien c'est chiant! voila voila j'éspère que tu comprendras!_


	3. Chapter 1

**yo! voila le premier chapitre!**

**d'ailleurs Kiwi dit à Sarah; je ne connaissais pas avant, et je suis allée voir. Et ce n'est pas la même chose, puisque l'auteure s'acharne sur un perso à chaque chapitre!**

**bonne lecture!**

ETAPE 1

_Code de mission: Dérober le Maquillage de Eustass "Captain" Kidd._  
_4 Mai XXXX - 17H23_  
_Port de RougaRougaVille_

.

Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent (discrètement) derrière un mur:

-Mais Aieuh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Tu m'as marché sur le pied, crétine !

-Même pas !

-Si !

-Nan !

Brusquement, La Vague mit sa main devant la bouche de Kiwi -l'étouffant à moitié, mais ce n'est pas grave-.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, et un rire gras fit écho.

-C'est un chef d'oeuvre, n'est-ce pas, Captain ?

-Hum.?se contenta de grogner la cible.

De mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs... Il faudra faire attention. Une fois sure que les pirates étaient partis, la Vague retira sa main de la bouche de Kiwi, qui s'effondra au sol.

-Oh, Merde. Ne meurs pas !

Kiwi se releva d'un coup, droite comme un piquet, un sourire fier collé au visage.

-Je ne peux plus mourir MOUHAHAHAHA

-Moins de bruit !

-Nan !

-Si !

Oui, nos "héroines" sont en fait des zombies. Mais pas totalement. Elles n'ont pas de bouts de chair qui se baladent partout, les bras sanguinolents et tout le reste. Et Non, elles ne fréquentent pas Moria.

En fait, elles ne sont pas normales. Le cerveau leur a été enlevé à leur mort. Si injuste, leur mort. La Marine avait décidé sur un coup de tete de trancheur la leur.

Juste parce qu'il y a 63 ans, ils ont failli tuer Voldemort. Le Maitre du monde, quoi. Mais bon, il est mort lui aussi. Grace à SuperPiece.

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis, fit la brune.

-Et comment tu le sais ?

-Parce qu'il y a plus de bruit...?

-Ah.

Blanc de plusieurs secondes s'en suivent...

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ? fit une voix rauque.

-T'as la voix grave, c'est normal ? T'as chopé quoi encore ?!

-J'ai rien dis... répondit Vague d'une toute petite voix.

C'est normal, les fantômes sont avec vous, les filles.

-LES FANTÔMES ?! hurlèrent les deux intéressées

Vous n'êtes pas sensées me répondre... Je ne suis que le narrateur. Vous êtes des Zombies, les filles.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... fit la fille aux cheveux bouclés (Kiwi: j'ai failli mettre la "châtaigne" mais ça fait pas bien xD)

- C'est gentil, les fantômes ?

-Je suis pas un fantôme...

-PRENONS NOS JAMBES A NOS COUS, KIWI ! CA EMPESTE LE FANTÔME !

-JE TE SUIS !

Uneuh vague et un kiwi, gentil kiwi, gentil kiwi, Un kiwi et une vague, vague mouillée, vague mouillée ! (Air des baby looney toons)

Qui courent dans les couloirs, tous trempés ! Kiwi se casse la gueule (pour pas changer) Vague est entrainée avec.

Mission suicide: Accéder à la chambre du Pétard Ambulant !

Virage contrôlé, vitesse maximale ! Kiwi attaque charge ! Ah non, elle défonce la porte.

Le fantôme masqué d'un masque (kiwi: français, me voici) les poursuit ! POKEDEX !

C'est Killer, le Supernova, second de Kidd !

Nos chieuses arriveront-elles à leur but ?!

-KIWI LANCE LA POKEBALL !

-Hein ?

Attendez les filles, c'est pas le bon script...

-Comment tu veux qu'on bosse, sans le bon script ?

-Vague, t'aurais pu te douter de quelque chose... Une Pokeball quoi, répondit Kiwi, hilare.

Ah voilà, tenez. Pardon pour le dérangement. Je suis le narrateur, il faut que je vous donne le bon script.

-T'es grognon.

-Parce que tu te fous de moi.

-Plutôt parce que tu râle. T'as plus tes règles depuis que tu es zombifiée.

-même Pas !

-Euh... tenta Kiwi

-Arrête c'est méchant !

-Mais...

-Non !

-T'as un bout de chair qui se décolle, fit la brune d'une traite, montrant sa propre joue

-OÙ ÇA ?! La salle de bain !

Vague attrapa Kiwi par le bras avant de l'entraîner à travers les couloirs interminables de ce putain de bateau !

-T'as bien raison, narrateur.

Occupe-toi de ta joue toi. Laisse moi faire mon boulot.

Vague fit les grosses joues, mode hamster

Et arrête de bouder !

-Nan !

Bon, on va faire avec alors...

Elles se raclerent la gorge.

-Pourquoi in ne trouve jamais ce que l'on cherche ici ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? On vient pas ici faire mumuse tous les jours.

Et au détour d'un couloir, elles virent le pire. La crème de la pas crème.

Eustass Kidd est gay. Sisi les filles. Et il copule avec Killer.

Vision d'horreur pour certains, d'euphorie pour d'autres.

Mais nos deux héroines sont complètement passives, dû à leur grand âge.

Elles firent un détour, et croisèrent plusieurs phénomènes bizarre. Un unijambiste qui se coupait les ongles de la mauvaise jambe, un gars qui avait des tampons dans les oreilles (pour dormir ?) Et j'en passe.

Il se trouve que dans ce bateau c'est la foire !

Enfin ! Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain (Vague la défonça plutôt) la bouclée se posta devant le miroir et entreprit de régler son problème de peau.

Une fois tout ceci recollé grâce à UhU patafix, un sourire colgate apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Magnifique ! Comme neuf !

-REGARDE MOI ÇA ! fit Kiwi en ouvrant un placard.

Une lumière vive sortait du placard, rayonnant comme un trésor.

-Le maquille d'Eustass... murmurent les deux folles.

-Vite ! Dans le sac! Fit Vague en sortant un grand sac en toile de ses cheveux ?

Elles commencèrent à mettre tout ce qui leur passait sous la main dans le sac. Tout y passait: rouge à lèvres, mascara, fard à paupières (Gné ?) Et même de la crème épilatoire !

-C'est trop lourd ! Aide moi, souffla Kiwi.

Vague et Kiwi portèrent le sac jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bain (un exploit !) Puis le lâchèrent.

-Trop lourd !

-Comme tu le dis.

-QE-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ ?! hurla la voix du mec épilé.

-AHHHHH ! EUSTASS KIDD ! COURONS !

La première fois qu'elles courent aussi vite ! Les chiantes piquèrent un sprint vers la sortie du bateau sautèrent du pont et firent un magnifique roulé-boulé jusque dans la forêt.

Magnifique je vous dis ! (Vague: je sais pas sauter moi! Enfin ça dépends quel sens du terme!. Kiwi: mais tais toi et court!)

Une fois remise de leur chute et course, les filles se regardèrent.

-Argh! c'est con. Il a vraiment beaucoup de maquillage.

-Oui! aquiesca Kiwi.

et elles partirent se cacher dans les fourés.

* * *

_alors? vous avez ri? des remarques?_


	4. Chapter 2

**hey les gens! voici la 2eme étape! la fin peut paraître OOC, mais c'est un délire, n'y prenez pas garde! XD**

**merci à nos cher reviewer! yeah!**

**merci à littleJuju, minimilie, Jujulamiss, et louloupalo!**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

ETAPE 2

Code de mission: piquer les fringues d'Izou commandant de la 16 ème flotte de Barbe Blanche, et les remplacer par des pantalons.

5 Mai XXXX - 10 h 28

Foret de RougaRougaVille

.

"N'empêche... On s'est bien marré!"

Les deux Zombies/filles pouffèrent. Oui, cela avait vraiment été épique! Elles étaient cachées sous des buissons, dans le talus humide. Cela aurait pu paraître dégouttant, mais il y avait 63 ans qu'elles croupissaient au fond d'un cercueil moisi. Alors un peu de talus, franchement...

Vague déplia la liste, et vit une qui l'intéressait fortement.

"CELLE LA!

-CRIE PAS ABRUTIE!"

Elles se disputèrent un long moment, avant qu'un homme avec une coupe étrange ne soulève les feuilles sous lesquelles elles étaient cachées.

Grand moment de silence. Un homme découvrant deux filles cadavériques se battant dans les buissons, il a y de quoi ne pas savoir quoi dire non?

Vague eut alors la réaction la plus infantile du monde.

"BOUH!"

Une claque derrière la tête.

"Non mais t'es stupides ma parole? Et vous la! Fit Kiwi en se levant rageuse. Vous faites quoi? Vous voyez pas qu'on fait un tric super sérieux?

-Un tric? Kiwi je crois que c'est dépassé! Maintenant les jeunes disent un trUc!

-hein? Nooon sérieux? Ridicule!"

L'homme recula prudemment. Parce que les deux femmes disaient les jeunes, alors qu'elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans. De quoi vous filer la chaire de poule.

Et leurs airs de Zombie aussi hein?

Bref, c'est sous le regard noir des deux filles qu'il partit un peu -beaucoup- choqué.

Un peu plus tard~

"Kiwiii~ regarde! "

La brune tourna la tête vers le zombie bouclé. (Ses cheveux sont bouclés hein? Nan parce que un zombie bouclé... Bref)

"Oui?

-la une baleine!"

Et la petite vague (oui elle est petite! Rah elle y peut rien!) Montra le bateau qu'elle croyait que c'était la baleine. (Quoi? Mon français? Bah...)

"Il m'fait penser à un gosse ce bateau...

-C'est pas un bateau patate, c'est une baleine!

-Chuis pas une patate mais un KIWI! Et si c'est un bateau!

-Nan!

-Si!

-NAN

-SI!"

C'est alors qu'un homme habillé d'un kimono, et joliment maquillé, s'approcha d'elles.

"Avez vous un problème mes demoiselles?"

Les zombies se regardèrent d'un air entendu, avant que Vague ne tique. (Oui elles ont plus de cerveau donc les infos... Bah ca mets beaaaaucoup de temps)

"On dit MADAME jeune homme!

-Pardon?

-He oui! Faut avoir un peu de respect pour les anciens! Nanmeho! La jeunesse! T'étais même pas née qu'on faisait déjà chier le monde nous!

-Heu...

-On ne répond pas! Rah il m'fait penser à mon fils ce gamin! Non mais je rêve! »

Et Vague partit dans un monologue sans queue ni tête à propos de son fils, qui « devait être grand maintenant » et puis qu'elle gronderait s'il « faisait trop de conneries cet abruti » et qu'elle « avait hâte de revoir ».

« Calme toi vague! Calme-toi!"

Leur future victime avait pris congé.

"Hé! Il a pas prit congé, il s'est barré comme une tapette!"

Bon. On interagit pas avec l'auteur normalement.

"Roh ca va hein!"

Bref. Donc les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le navire baleine, en se disputant. De quoi? Mais on s'en fiche franchement.

Une fois devant, elles se cachèrent et sortirent des foulards vert caca d'oies, et les mirent autour de leur visage en mode ninja. Toutes les deux. Kiwi! Mets ton bandeau!

"Non"

Comment ça non! Tu vas le mettre ce putain de foulard?

"Non mais ça va pas la tête? T as vu la couleur? Nan nan mais c'est mort! J'mets pas ca, c'est trop la dèche!

-ouais j'suis d'accord. C'est horrible de nous faire porter cette couleur absolument affreuse!"

Bon ok. Donc elles mirent des foulards ORANGES, et une fois parée, elles se glissèrent discretos dans le bateau. Sisisi je vous jure! De leur vivant, elles étaient les plus grandes voleuses -chieuses oui!- de tous les temps! Et pis elles sont mortes a 26 ans parce que... Ah on vous a déjà raconté? Roooh...

Donc elles se faufilèrent sur le bateau du géant des mers. Z'aviez pas compris? Elles veulent s'attaquer à un commandant de barbe blanche. Bref. Les gens étaient pas la, et le mec de la vigie dormait. Sisis c'est pour le bon déroulement du plan!

"Tricheuse"

Ouais c'est ça! Bwef.

Donc une fois à l'intérieur, elles se retrouvèrent dans de loooooong, vraiment très long couloirs!

"Punaise mais ils sont tous mal foutus ces bateaux à la con?

-Kiwi calme t.."

Vague se prit un truc roulant ressemblant a un ballon dans le pied et s'écrasa comme une merde sur le sol. Kiwi en profita pour se foutre de sa gueule mais grave.

"Mais arrête de te foutre de moi!

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois!

-ouais mais arrête!

-non

-si!

-non!"

Et en se relevant elle se ré-appuya sur le ballon et se ré-étala par terre.

"NAN MAIS SERIEUX! Vous pouvez pas les mettre ailleurs ces putains de ballons a la con!"

Elle est malchanceuse avec les ballons. Vraiment.

Bref.

Elles repartirent à l'assaut des couloirs interminables du Moby Dick, étrangement vides.

Soudain elles arrivèrent à un carrefour, en forme de rond-point, avec plusieurs panneaux du style: gymnase, quartiers nord, bibliothèque, douches... Elles prirent la direction du quartier des commandants.

Un escalier, tourne a droite, a DROITE j'ai dit!

"Connais pas ma droite et ma gauche!" Bougonna vague.

Kiwi est larguée elle suit.

Bref, une fois dans le couloir des commandants, elles cherchèrent la cabine numéro 16.

"Bon vague... Tu la trouves cette porte de ton côté?

-heuuu...

-Quoi encore?

-bah... J'ai oublié mes lunettes... J'arrive pas à lire...

-PARDON?"

Un coup de poing in the face et vague est a terre (elle fait mal Kiwi...).

Bref, les deux débiles profondes trouvèrent -par miracle- la cabine du travesti, et entrèrent doucement -heu...- dans sa chambre.

"Oh punaise! Il a autant de fringue qu'Eutsass a de maquillage!

-nan mais t'as vu ça? Il a plus de robe que moi!

-sérieux... Bon... T'as les pantalons?"

Kiwi sortit des immenses sacs a dos une cinquantaine de bermudas/shorts/pantacourts/long/ etc tandis que vague vidait les placards du commandants.

Elles remplirent les étagères de fringues masculines, et fourrèrent -nooon! Ils étaient tous bien repassés!- les kimonos dans leurs sacs. Ça pèse lourd, mais les réserves sont pas loin!

Bref

Donc une fois leur méfaits terminés, elles sortirent, piquèrent le journal, et croisèrent même leur victime dans les couloirs. Malheureusement pour elles, a cette heure la, le pont était plein. Et du coup, elles durent le traverser à découvert.

Evidemment ce fut pas facile, tellement dur… qu'elles se firent repérer direct. Surtout lorsque qu'Izou arriva en hurlant comme un loup qu'a… qu'a… *caca.. pfff* *nan mais t'es pas sérieuse ?*. bon comme un loup qui hurle.

L'immense homme les interpella.

Elles se retournèrent.

Vague lisant le journal.

Kiwi regardant barbe Blanche avec un air de « je l'ai déjà vu mais je sais plus ou »

Barbe Blanche qui se décomposait à vu d'œil.

L'équipage qui pigeait que dalle.

Même Izou avait arrêté.

Et Vague poussa un cri en relevant sa tête du journal qui parlait de ce capitaine justement.

« Edward ? C'est toi ? C'est toi mon p'tit bou ? rooooh ! Mais tu as grandis ! »

Et Barbe Blanche qui croyait rêver, et qui priais pour que ce soit un rêve.

Soudain Kiwi brisa le silence.

« Bah alors, on dit plus bonjour à tatie Kiwi ? »

A suivre…

* * *

_oui... un gros délire je vous dit! XD perso rien qu'en immaginant BB se décomposer devant deux filles de 26 (89!) ans... XD_

_Vague&Kiwi_


End file.
